la mujer de judas
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: amanecer alternativo, cuando Bella se entera de su embarazo Edward no duda en abortar , lo que no sabe es que una noche antes de irse de la isla, una mujer con un vestido ensangrentado y lo amenaza con el mismo vestido de Bella basado en la mujer de juds


**_Summary: amanecer alternativo, cuando Bella se entera de su embarazo Edward no duda en abortar a esa cosa, lo que no sabe es que una noche antes de irse de la isla, una mujer vestida de novia ensangrentado en el que no se le ve el rostro, viene y lo amenaza lo que es raro es que el vestido que ella uso es el mismo que Bella uso en su boda. basado en "la mujer de judas"_**

**_Declaimer:ATENCION estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y tal vez una que otra cosa que mencionare será propiedad de Martin Hahn_**

**_Summary completo:_**

**_Cuando Edward le pide a Bella que se deshaga de esa cosa, ella se negó y esperaron un día para el viaje, pero en esa noche Edward ve a una mujer vestido de blanco ensangrentado con un gran velo, en el que no se le ve la cara, y lo amenaza, lo raro es que el vestido que ella uso es el mismo que el de Bella en su boda. Basado en la mujer de judas._**

Prologo

_De la nada vi entre la niebla una mujer vestida de blanco ensangrentado con un velo que ni se le puede distinguir la cara, en la cintura tenia un cuerda, y en la otra un encendedor, trate de leerle la mente pero no pude algo lo bloqueaba, la mujer se iba acercando mas a mi, agarrando el encendedor, cada paso que daba mas la podía distinguir pero era lo mismo, el rostro era desconocido, no lo vi, siguió caminando entre la niebla hasta que paro, se quedo a unos escaso centímetros de mi, lo mas raro no podía distinguir su olor, no podía, algo raro tenia esa mujer y ataco…._

**EDWARD POV.**

Llegue de caza llegando al la casa de la isla, y lo primero que vi fue a Bella en el baño, vomitando…otra vez era tres veces seguidas y siempre decía que no pasaba nada aunque ya me estoy preocupando se que no soy humano-aunque lo deseo de verdad-pero se que Bella no puede seguir así, a de estar enferma o tendrá una infección. Me acerque a la puerta del baño.

-Bella puedo pasar?.-pregunte

pero solo pude oír gemidos de dolor-por el vomito-y de asco

-…no….-dijo débilmente.-no quiero…que veas esto.-dijo entre de todos modos, bella ya estaba sentada en la taza se paro y se lavó la boca para quitarse el asco que tiene.

-Bella me estas preocupando, estas segura de que estas bien?.-pregunte

ella ya no supo que decir sabia que ella ya no podía decir que estas bien, era obvio con lo mal que se veía.

-Pásame mi bolso por favor.-me pidió

Yo la busque y la encontré se la di en la mano, pero cuando Bella vio la bolsa su cara cambio a extrañeza

-pasa algo malo?.-pregunte

ella camino hacia otro lado.

-cuantos días han pasado desde la boda?.-pregunto fruncí el seño porque preguntaba eso que tenia que ver con todo esto.

-17.-conteste automáticamente.-pasa algo?

Ella se quedo pensativa tenia la mirada perdida, no decía nada parecía como si estuviera contando confirmando si tenia razón, levanto el dedo tratando de decir que no me moviera o algo asi su mente seguía siendo un misterio para mi.

-Bella por favor, que pasa?.-susurre en tono apremiante

la miraba confuso

-que estas tratando de hacerme creer, que esto es solo un síndrome de premestrual.-

ella negó lentamente la cabeza

-no, lo que quiero decir….es que mi periodo paso ya 5 dias, es muy extraño

como cinco días de atraso eso no puede ser, la única forma y la única explicación de que eso pase es que ella este….no es imposible no podemos, simplemente no podemos, concebir, no podemos como es que…ni lo quiero pensar esto resulta imposible no cabe duda de que no podemos tener hijos, esta el caso de Esme y Rosalie ellas no pueden tener hijos, pero…ellas no pueden tener hijos porque su cuerpo jamas cambiara, pero….el….el de Bella….si, tal vez si sea posible de que ella este…embarazada….de que ella si pueda concebir pero….no es posible no lo tolero posible, todo ah de tener una explicación.

Sono el teléfono, no conteste, seguía quedando pensativo no asimilaba bien las cosas, pero existe probabilidad de que Bella quede embarazada

Vi a Bella contestar mi telefono , yo aun seguía asimilando lo que esta pasando.

Como es posible?, como es posible?, como es posible?

Cuando mire a Bella vi que ella estaba dándome mi teléfono, debe ser Carlisle o Alice, lo agarre no me importa quien fuera solo quiero responder mis dudas

-es esto posible?.-pregunte

-_no lo se, nunca antes había oído aquello, necesitamos que traigas a Bella para Forks y acabar con esto. Puede provocar hasta la muerte de Bella-_dijo Carlisle

escuche muerte, no Bella no se puede morir no se puede morir, no lo voy a permitir me desharé de esa cosa, Bella tiene que estar a salvo.

-si, esta bien.-conteste

-que te dijo?.-pregunto Bella

-nos vamos.-dije

-pero….porque pasa algo malo?.-pregunto como es que no lo sabe lleva UN MONSTRUO haya dentro claro que si hay algo malo

corri lo mas rápido que pude haciendo las maletas y llamando al aeropuerto tenia que buscar el vuelo, que pudiera irse mas pronto de aquí, Bella tenia que estar a salvo ella no puede morir sin ella, yo…

termine de llamar al aeropuerto el vuelo saldría en unas horas guarde todas las cosas de Bella ya todo estaba listo

-Edward.-me llamo Bella

-si Bella

-pasa algo malo?.-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-si Bella si hay algo malo

-pero…porque?

-Bella, tranquila, iremos a Forks vamos con Carlisle

-para que?

-para que acabemos con esto

-que quieres decir.-dijo con voz temblorosa

-Bella, vamos a deshacernos de esa cosa.-dije

ella se sorprendio me miro atónita, pero después su cara cambio a miedo, estaba asustada, como no iba a estar asustada un aborto cualquiera le tendría miedo a sufrir un aborto

-Bella te prometo que vas a estar bien no te va a doler.-le dijo abrazándola.

Ella se aparto enseguida asustada y vi que sus manos iban directamente a su vientre.

-no.-dijo asustada.-no van a matar a mi bebe.-dijo mientras seguía negando con la cabeza

ahora entendia bien las cosas Bella se encariño con esa cosa, lo amaba lo quería, pero de todos modos tenemos que deshacernos de eso, Bella podría morir.

-Bella, amor, necesitamos deshacernos de eso puede provocar tu muerte, podrias morir, y eso no podría soportarlo.-le dije

ella negó la cabeza con lagrimas adornando su rostro

-por favor, no quiero .-dijo llorando

me llene completamente de paciencia

-Bella esa cosa no es un bebe, es un monstruo que te esta matando desde adentro.-dije con voz dura

-no me importa.-QUE? Acaba de decir que no le importa que esa COSA la este matando

-Bella, no digas tonterías.-dije pero casi parecio un grito.-nos vamos de aquí de Forks para deshacernos de esa cosa

-cosa.-rpetia ella a si misma.-tu…no…lo quieres?

Suspire

-Bella…es por tu propio bien

-yo no me voy a ningún lado, Edward lo siento, pero si es para matar a mi bebe no lo voy hacer!.-grito

-Bella!, escúchame esa cosa-no-es-un-bebe, es un monstruo que te puede matar

-NO ME IMPORTA!,NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA! Si mi bebe me hace daño o no , NO ME IMPORTA!, no me importa mi vida, en estos momentos lo que menos me importa es mi VIDA!,Edward que no entiendes, tal vez tu no lo quiere pero yo si, yo lo amo a esa cosa como tu lo llamas pero para mi es un bebe al que debo proteger y si tu no estas conmigo yo…-no continuo porque se desmayo

yo la agarre antes de que se cayera al piso

lo que me dijo Bella me dejo atonito tan capaz seria Bella por proteger a esa….cosa.

talvez si asi la llevo a Forks y me deshago de esa cosa, pero no no seria tan cruel, pero…no tengo mas remedio para llamar a Carlilse

el telfono sono tres veces hasta que contesto

-_hijo_

-Carlisle, Bella se desmayo, la tengo aquí en brazos, no podría llevarla asi al aeropuerto y acabar con esto de una vez

-_hijo, como?, Bella se rehusaba a ir a Forks_

_-_Carlisle, Bella quiere a esa cosa, y me esta poniendo en duda que tan capaz es por esa cosa

-_Edward, Bella no puede viajar en esas condiciones, le haría mas daño, mañana será mejor que la traigas a Forks y la convences_

-si

recosté a Bella en la cama, estaba profundamente dormida seguramente despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, me fui del cuarto para seguir acomodando mas cosas.

Bella ama tanto a esa cosa, que no se hasta donde es capaz de hacer por esa cosa, segui acomodando mis cosas con las de Bella, todo fue mi culpa si no me hubiera acostado con Bella, si no le hubiera hecho el amor, si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte Bella no estaría pasando por esto no estaría pasando por esto.

Cuando termine de acomodar las cosas volvi a la habitación, Bella se estaba despertando rápidamente estuve cerca de ella

-Bella amor, estas bien?.-pregunte

ella asintió, su mirada nos mostraba ningún sentimiento

ella volteo hacia mi

-que me paso.-susurro

-te desmayaste Bella

Bella abrió los ojos su mirada cambio a susto

-mi…mi…mi bebe

-Bella, tranquila esa cosa esta bien

-cosa.-susurro cambiando a su misma cara que tenia.-a ti no te interesa verdad?

-Bella lo único que me interesa es que tu estes a salvo

-pero es mi vida, yo decido si tengo o no al bebe

suspire Bella era muy terca

-hablaremos de esto mañana

-quiero estar sola, por favor

no conteste

-Edward.-dijo volteándome a ver.-quiero estar sola

asentí y cerre la puerta del la habitación.

Estaba enojado pero conmigo mismo, ella nunca me ha pedido que la deje sola, nunca

Peor no tenia caso seguir lamentándome

Me sente en la sal la ventana estaba abierta y me sente en la silla, tenia muchas cosas que pensar que haría cuando llegaramos a Forks estoy seguro que hare todo lo posible para que esa cosa no mate a Bella.

Empezó a ver muchas niebla el viento parecía tener miedo, estaba demasiado nubla.

Me acerque un poco pero sin salirme de la casa, y de la nada vi a una mujer con un vestido de novia todo ensangrentado, llevaba guantes ensangrentados, y una gran Belo que le cubria la cara, conforme avanzaba me di cuenta que el en al cintura llevaba un encendedor y en el lado izquierdo llevaba una cuerda. Trate de leerle el pensamiento, pero parecía que lo bloqueaba no podía. Ella o el seguía avnzando y me qude atonito, ese vestido era igual no estoy seguro de que ese es el vestido de Bella-del cual se uso en su boda- la mujer se iba acercando mas a mi, agarro el encendedor y trato de tirármelo, yo la deteni, agarrándola de las muñeca, tratando de quitarle el encendedor ya que ya sabia sus intenciones, quería matarme, trate de quitárselo y se lo quite

-DIME QUIEN ERES Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES.-la mujer no contesto parecía como si estuviera mirándome fijamente, pero luego intento quitarme el encendedor, y lo prendio en mi pierna lo que hizo que gritara y solte el encendedor el fuego se iba haciendo mas grande en mi pierna me tire al piso, la mujer agarro el encendedor y lo señalo hacia mi, pensaba y me iba a matar, pero no seguía sosteniendo el encendedor, hacia mi dirección, y con su otra mano, agarro un papel doblado y me lo tiro, bajo el encendedor y se fue.

Trate de quitarme el fuego que tal si iba hacia Bella lo hice rápido agarre el papel que dejo la mujer y corri hacia la habitación de Bella, ella no estab ahí, volvi a c¡buscar en el baño y no estaba no la encontraba, que la habrá pasado y si le hizo algo.

-Edward.-dijo Bella

yo suspire aliviado y cuando voltee ahí estaba con un vaso de agua medio bebido ya

-estas bien?.-pregunto

asentí

ella bajo la mirada hacia mi pierna.

-por dios que te paso estas bien.-dijo desesperada

-Bella estoy bien, será mejor que vayas a dormir.

Asintió y se fue hacia la habitación

Cuando me quede solo desdoble el papel que me había dejado y me sorprendió lo que decía

_"No te metas con el"_

* * *

_**hola!**  
_

_**solo keria decirles que si les usto dejen un review**_

_**si no dejen un review**_

_**si lo odiarion dejen un review**_

_**si quieren comentoar dejen un review**_

_**su opinion vale mucho sin ellos no contnuo llegemos a los 6 reviews!**_


End file.
